Tom's Bistro
Tom's Bistro is a restaurant venture started by Tom Haverford after he sold Rent-A-Swag. History Season 2 In "Woman of the Year", Tom mentions that he wishes to open Tom's Bistro because "the word 'bistro' is classy as shit." Season 6 In "The Wall", Tom consults Ben about coming up with a new business after a man named Mitch approaches him with the intent of investing in one of his ideas. Ben proposes an idea for a Dry Cleaning Chemical Transactional Holding Company, which Tom begrudgingly accepts. When presenting the idea to Mitch, Tom decides to instead pitch the idea for Tom's Bistro, a "classy, authentic" new-world Italian restaurant. When Mitch appears reluctant about the riskiness of the idea, Ben persuades him that it will be a good idea. In "New Slogan", while looking for venues for the bistro, Tom finds that all of the choices Donna shows him are unappealing. It is revealed that Donna and April were trying to sabotage the search because they don't want Tom to leave the Parks department. The two show Tom one last venue and convince him that it is the one. Tom thanks the two and remind them that they should become regulars, since the location is so close to City Hall. In "Flu Season 2", Tom goes to a local wine tasting competition to find a sommelier for his Tom's Bistro. When he approaches the winner immediately after the competition in hopes of getting to him before anyone else, he discovers another restaurant owner has already offered him $250,000. Tom goes back to City Hall in despair, where Craig tells him that he wanted the job all along, as he has proven to know a lot about wine. Tom says that he will give him the job as long as he "takes it down a notch." After he, Donna and April tease him in a test to prove his skills, Tom sees that he is fit for the job and agrees to give it to him. In "Moving Up", Tom tries to open the restaurant before the Unity Concert so that he can advertise it. He is frustrated by Ron, who is taking too long to build the chairs for the bistro, and Jerry, who messed up the menus. When Mitch comes to the opening night and sees that Tom's restaurant is already falling apart, he pulls his investment and storms out. Tom is devastated that his only investor has left him, since every penny he now spends will be his own. However, with some encouraging words from his friends, he decides to try the opening again after the Unity Concert. Tom gives out flyers to every "VIP" status guest at the concert and patiently waits back at the bistro. After the concert, Dr. Saperstein comes to taunt Tom, since there are no people at the restaurant yet. However, while he is talking, guests come in and are impressed by the service. By the end of the night, the bistro is completely full and the customers appear to be happy. Dr. Saperstein tells Tom that he was thoroughly impressed by the quality of the food and service, and offers to invest. Tom rejects him, telling him that he doesn't need investors at the moment. Season 7 In 2017, Tom's Bistro is one of the most successful businesses in Pawnee. Tom has apparently opened up several other restaurants across Indiana, and is much wealthier than before. In "Ron and Jammy", when Tom meets Lucy in Chicago, he asks her to work at the bistro as a manager. Lucy then moves back to Pawnee to work with Tom. According to "One Last Ride", in 2019, Tom's Bistro attempts to expand, and fails miserably. Tom's next attempt at staying a mogul was becoming the author of "Failure: A Success Story", which documented failure, success, and Tom's Bistro's five year run. Category:Locations Category:Season 6 Locations Category:Season 7 Locations